Comeback
by MSyn
Summary: Ketika waktu tak bisa terulang kembali ke masa lalu, cerita kita terus berlanjut sampai disaat kebahagian berjalan bersama kesedihan. Kau pergi dan aku hanya diam terisak. Bisakah kita seperti dulu /ChanBaek / BaekYeol /EXO / BL


**Please Comeback**

**Disclaimer **EXO isn't my own, but the story is mine

**Cast **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO

**Warning **Full Chanbaek, shonen-ai, oneshot, AU, typo(s)

**N/B** kalimat yang diitalic adalah isi pikiran dan hati Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun berjalan bosan di sepanjang trotoar menuju rumahnya. Berjalan sendirian ditengah panas terik matahari musim panas. Biasanya, petualangan perjalanan pulang sekolahnya akan ditemani dua teman kelasnya yang memiliki arah jalan yang sama. Meskipun nanti mereka akan berpisah di halte bus dekat rumah Baekhyun.

Hari ini kebetulan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo –temannya- sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sehingga pemuda Byun itu harus pulang sendiri ke kediamannya yang sebenernya tidak jauh dari sekolah, sekitar 20 menit jalan kaki.

Walaupun hanya 20 menit rasanya seperti berhari-hari dengan keadaan cuaca siang ini yang cukup membuat tenaganya terkuras dan mandi keringat di jalan –panas.

Dengan sekotak susu _strawberry_ dingin, dia memacu semangatnya untuk terus berjalan. Topi _snapback_ hitam di kepalanya dia atur agar bisa menutupi matanya yang silau akibat cahaya matahari yang terasa di atas ubun-ubun.

_Ya Tuhan, musim panas kali ini buruk sekali._

"Baek!"

Langkahnya berhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Lebih tepatnya berteriak kepadanya.

Teriakan bariton layaknya om-om mesum itu menggelitik telinganya. Ia kenal suara itu, sangat familiar.

_Baek, bangun lah! Jangan mengkhayal di siang hari._

"Baekhyun!"

Kali ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membalik badannya, membuktikan fantasi liar yang ia kira hanya efek dari kepanasan.

Tapi dia salah, disana ia melihat sosok itu. Sosok jangkung dengan mata lebar yang terhalang oleh kacamata besar. Serta telinga caplang yang seperti peri itu. Jangan lupa dengan cengiran idiot yang selalu Baekhyun ingat.

Dia-

"C-Chanyeol," ujarnya terkejut. Tak sadar kedua mata kecilnya melebar.

_Seseorang tolong bangunkan aku!_

_~PC~_

Baekhyun memandang lurus ke depan. Tak ada secuil pun keinginan untuk menatap lelaki jangkung di sampingnya. Lelaki yang dia panggil Chanyeol itu terus mengoceh, padahal sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya menjawab seadanya.

_Benar-benar tidak berubah._

"Ah iya, tumben sekali kau pulang sendirian." Lelaki tinggi itu bertanya dengan sedikit menoleh.

"Kau juga, dimana tiga teman basketmu?" Baekhyun membalas sambil menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya.

_Jangan dekat-dekat bodoh, bisa bisa jantungku copot karena debaran menyebalkan ini._

"Itu karena Sehun sakit -demam musim panas, lalu Kai hari ini sibuk latihan dengan Lay-_hyung_ untuk pentas minggu depan, sedangkan Kris -entah dia kemana, saat kuhubungi dia bilang tidak bisa pulang bersama."

"Ah begitu." Entah kenapa lelaki kecil itu merasa nyeri mendengar penuturan polos Chanyeol.

_Jangan berharap lagi, Baek._

"Hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," protes Chanyeol.

"Apa jawabanku penting?" Chanyeol tampak berpikir. "Mereka sibuk."

"Hanya itu?" Bocah Byun itu mengangguk cuek. Sebenernya sedikit aneh karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol terkesal ingin tahu sekali. "Kudengar kalian akan ikut pentas juga."

"Kami akan tampil bersama Luhan_-hyung_."

"Maksudmu Luhan yang ketua klub sepak bola itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Hari ini kau aneh, tidak biasanya banyak bertanya."

"Memangnya tidak boleh, kita 'kan jarang bertemu, lagipula aku ingin tahu kabar terbaru tentangmu." Pemuda bergigi penuh itu nyengir.

Hati Baekhyun menghangat. Sepertinya, wajahnya yang putih memanas sampai telinga. "Mumpung kita pulang bersama, bagaimana kalo kita pergi main ke _game center_? Sudah lama aku tidak bertanding denganmu."

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak terima penolakan."

Tanpa sadar, jarinya telah tertaut sempurna di antara jari panjang Chanyeol. Tergenggam kuat tanpa keinginan untuk melepas dari kedua belah pihak.

_Hanya hari ini saja..._

_~PC~_

Dua lelaki dengan tinggi yang bertolak belakang keluar dari sebuah gedung permainan elektronik. Mereka tertawa sambil sesekali menggoda satu sama lain.  
>Tidak ada kecanggungan seperti kejadian yang berlangsung beberapa jam lalu, saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu di sekitar gerbang sekolah. Semua kekikukan itu secara ajaib hilang dan tergantikan oleh candaan yang Byun Baekhyun rindukan.<p>

Iya, rindu. Sangat rindu.

Kira-kira setahun dia tak merasakan hangatnya tawa Chanyeol dan candaannya yang selalu menggelitik perut. Sudah setahun juga dia tak merasakan pertandingan sengitnya di game center seperti ini.

_Semua berakhir setahun yang lalu._

"Baek, kira-kira tukang es krim di taman kota masih ada tidak ya, aku ingin mencicipinya lagi." Pemuda bungsu keluarga Park itu menyeletukkan keinginannya ditengah angan yang tengah Baekhyun ciptakan. Pemuda kecil itu sedikit terkesiap.

Lalu pura-pura berpikir.

"Mungkin, aku sudah jarang lewat sana semenjak kita SMA."

"Ah benarkah, lebih baik kita cek saja, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Mereka berjalan menyebrangi _zebra cross_ ke arah utara. Sore itu kota mendadak ramai, banyak pekerja kantor berlalu lalang untuk pulang kerumah.

Baekhyun agaknya kesulitan berjalan melawan arus orang-orang yang berjalan cepat disana. Beberapa kali dia tertubruk karena badannya yang lebih mungil, tapi untungnya tubuh besar Chanyeol cukup membantu mencegahnya terdorong ke belakang.

"Hati-hati Baek, badanmu kecil jangan sampai kau terbawa arus." Lelaki jangkung itu berkata sambil tertawa kecil. Badan dan lengannya memeluk Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menyembungkan rona kemerahan di pipinya yang terlihat seperti guratan luka.

_Bolehkan aku senang..._

"Kau masih sama baek, hangat dan nyaman untuk di peluk." Bisikan singkat itu mengalir di telinga Baekhyun dan direspon dengan cubitan di lengan Chanyeol, membuat pemuda _happy virus_ itu memekik pelan.

"Jangan bercanda di tengah jalan Yeol, kau ingin tertabrak?"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

_~PC~_

Kursi di tengah taman terisi oleh dua orang lelaki dengan es krim di tangan mereka. Menikmatinya dengan tenang setelah mencarinya di sekeliling taman. Mereka membeli 2 eskrim dengan rasa berbeda, _strawberry _dan_ vanilla_. _Strawberry _untuk Baekhyun dan _vanilla _untuk Chanyeol, sebenarnya dia ingin pisang tapi karena memang sedari dulu tidak ada es krim pisang di tempat itu jadi Chanyeol selalu membeli rasa lain asal bukan _strawberry_. Baekhyun memakluminya.

Es krim _cone_ itu masih lezat dan manis seperti dulu, cocok sekali dinikmati di musim panas _nan_ ekstrim seperti ini. Tidak ada yang berubah, Chanyeol pun begitu. Dia masih ingat saja apa yang Baekhyun suka, _strawberry_.

"Tolong, satu _vanila _dan_ strawberry_ ya," kata pria tinggi itu saat mereka membeli es krim tadi.

Lagi-lagi aksi manis Park Chanyeol berhasil membuat Byun Baekhyun menahan rona merah dan debaran jantungnya.

"Hei, lihat Baek es krimmu meleleh."

"A-apa?" Pemuda bermata sipit itu memandang es krimnya. "Eh, m-maaf."

"Ceroboh seperti biasa." Lelaki berperawakan peri itu mendecit sambil terus membersihkan tangan Baekhyun yang penuh lelehan es krim dengan _tissue_ hadiah di salah satu permainan _game center._

Tapi kemudian tawa meledak diantara mereka.

_~PC~_

Menjelang malam mereka sampai di blok rumah mereka. Keduanya memang tinggal berdekatan, hanya terpisah oleh pertigaan saja. Dulu semasa SMP mereka sering berangkat dan pulang bersama, tak jarang menginap bergantian. Tapi sekarang semua aktifitas itu hilang.

Di sekolah pun mereka jarang berinteraksi. Ini karena kesibukan masing-masing yang semakin mempersempit waktu untuk sekedar saling menyapa.

_Miris sekali_

Tiba-tiba hati Baekhyun terasa nyeri. Di dalam dada sana seperti ada sebuah benda yang menyayat pelan ulunya, menusuk.

_Sakit._

Tangan kecilnya terulur pelan dan menggenggam lemas tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah kita tetap seperti ini-" kalimat itu menggantung.

Dia mengambil napas yang secara mendadak tertahan di kerongkongan, "–sampai rumahku."

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, tidak lupa dengan cengiran santai miliknya. Apa pemuda ini tidak merasakannya? Atau pura-pura tidak peka?

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis. Air mata pemuda manis itu tertahan di pelupuk matanya, merasa keinginannya dikabulkan dan mendapat jawaban ceria diraut wajah pemuda di sebelahnya, senang dan sedih di saat bersamaan. Matanya merasa perih, tidak bisa lagi menahan air yang mungkin dengan sekali kedip saja dapat meluncur membasahi pipinya yang putih, membentuk aliran sungai kecil yang terasa asin.

_Tuhan, kenapa hari ini cepat sekali berlalu..._

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, terima kasih." Baekhyun berkata seraya tersenyum memperlihatkan _eyes smile_-nya. Dan melepas tautan tangan mereka dengan berat hati.

"Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena kau sudah mau menemaniku, walaupun sedikit kupaksa."

"Tidak apa –em... ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau pulang."

"Baiklah, selamat tidur, sampai jumpa besok Baekhyun."

Chanyeol berpamitan, lalu berjalan menjauhi kediamanan Byun.

_Berjumpa besok? Apa ada hari esok untuk kita?_

Mata coklat Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol sampai sosok itu menghilang di pertigaan blok, dan disaat itu air bening tergelincing dari pelupuk matanya. Berlinang begitu saja tanpa ada isakan atau ucapan. Pria itu hanya diam seraya bersandar di pintu pagar rumah yang masih terkunci. Hatinya terlalu sesak, lelah, dan sakit.

Chanyeol tidak menyakitinya, pemuda tinggi itu tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi Baekhyun merasa sakit saat sifat ceria, manis, dan perhatian lelaki itu ditunjukan secara tulus padanya. Sifat yang membuat pemuda dengan suara merdu itu terperangkap di dalamnya.

Dan disaat Chanyeol menjauh dan menghilang dari hari-hari bahagianya. Sosok Byun Baekhyun terpuruk, masuk ke dalam jaring cinta samar yang tak sadar sudah dibuat manusia peri itu di dalam hatinya.

Bukaankah takdir terlalu kejam? Kenapa takdir harus mempertemukan mereka?

_Aku ingin kebahagiaanku kembali_

_Aku ingin cintaku kembali_

_Aku ingin Park Chanyeol kembali_

.

**_End_**

.

_._

_._

_**hai semua, Syn imnida. fic ini adalah first ficku di fandom screenplay dan exo dan yaoi dan korean dan- *plak* jadi maaf kalo masih banyak yang perlu di perbaiki, lalu fic ini terinspirasi dari Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini ngga deket-deket Baekhyun. aku sedih mereka jauhan gitu hiks. makanya aku bikin ini *ambil tissue***_

_**Yaudah lah ya dari pada kebanyakan omong dan air mata (?) langsung aja, mohon berkenan memberi komentar, pujian, celaan, kritik dan saran di kotak review untuk meningkatkan kualitas fic saya dan semangat saya untuk terus membuat fic fic baru. Terima kasih, aku sayang kalian *kechup basahh* /slapped.**_

_**.**_

_**Baibai :3**_


End file.
